Brother's Tears
by s h i n a e
Summary: I'm giving nothing away because I know I'm going to get flamed... a thing between Yamato and Takeru


Title: Brother's Tears  
Description: I'm not telling anything except for that it's about Takeru and Yamato  
  
On with the story!  
  
As Yamato walked home from high school, he was distracted by nothing. The world to him was just a black  
thing that was surrounding him. Yesterday, the world seemed its usual self, bright and cheery but last night,  
his world crumbled down. He was informed that Takeru had leukemia and had about 1 month to live.  
  
*Why does the world attack me at once? Couldn't they space it out a little?* Yamato wondered. He was   
just getting used to being in high school and all the things that came with it. As Yamato walked home,   
he passed the cemetery, the one that Gomamon was buried in. *Now I know how Jyou felt when he lost Gomamon.   
I didn't think I could go through the emotional pain of losing someone again. First my mom and Takeru,   
then Gomamon and now my little brother*  
  
He kept walking until he came to the video arcade, the only one in his town. As he looked into the arcade,   
he saw many smiling faces. To them, this seemed like a regular day like any other and he wished that   
he could feel the happiness that they were feeling. When he got to the end of the building, Taichi emerged  
from the arcade.   
  
"Why such a long face?" Taichi asked,  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Yamato answered  
  
"Is it about Takeru?" Taichi asked slowly. From the reaction on Yamato's face, he knew that that was the   
answer.  
  
"Ho.. how do yo...you know about Tak..ke..eru?" Matt stammered,  
  
"Hikari is really good friends with him and last night, she got a phone call from your mom. It was like   
she had nobody else to turn to, that's why she called Kari," Taichi said. Kari was Taichi's nickname for   
her, a name that was created in the Digiworld.   
  
"Does anyone else know?" Yamato whispered.   
  
"I didn't tell a single soul and if you don't want me too, I swear I won't tell a single soul. I know   
how much pain you're going through," Taichi said  
  
Suddenly, Yamato wasn't scared that anyone else heard, he just felt the anger going through his body like   
blood. He just wanted to hurt Taichi but he controlled the urge.   
  
"How can you know what I'm going through?" Yamato shouted, "Don't say you know how much pain I'm going   
through, because you don't! You have your perfect little family and you never have anything wrong! The only  
thing you have to worry about is what to wear in the morning!" And with that, he ran in the direction of  
his apartment.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Dad! Are you home?" Yamato called out. There was no answer, no noise. He knew it was safe to go. He quickly   
scribbled a note to his dad, explaining that he was going out for a little bit. He went to the balcony, grabbed his  
bike and went down the elevator. He didn't know the exact way to the hospital but he knew the general   
direction and so he went with his natural instinct.  
  
He pedaled for about half an hour and then he finally reached his destination, Mount Sinai Hospital. He locked up his bike,  
and went inside the building that caused him a great deal of pain. He asked the nurse for the room the Takeru Takaishi   
and got the room number 104, intensive care. When he entered the room, he saw his mother their, her  
head down, as if she was praying. She looked up at the noise Yamato made when he closed the door.   
  
"Hello Yamato," she said. He could tell that she'd been crying, "It's so nice of you to come and visit."   
  
"No problem mom. How's he doing?" Yamato said, almost afraid to ask  
  
"The doctors give him about 2 weeks to live at the most," she started  
  
"What? Last night dad told me that he had a month!" he yelled  
  
"Shh. Not so loud, you might wake Takeru and he needs his rest. Yes, that's what the doctor's thought too but it turned   
out that he has two more tumors on top of the 2 he already has. There's no chance of him surviving. Zero out of one   
million but don't tell Takeru that." His mother replied gently,  
  
"Okay mom, I won't. Can I be alone with him for a little while?" Yamato asked  
  
"Sure but he careful," His mother said with sadness in her eyes.   
  
As he watched his mother leave the room, he saw Takeru stir,  
  
"Yamato, is that you?" Takeru asked softly,  
  
"Yes, your big brother is here, everything will be okay, don't worry," Matt said soothingly  
  
"Matt," Takeru started. Yamato knew that he wasn't feeling good because the only time he called him Matt was when Takeru  
really needed him, "Why is it me that has to sick? I'm only in grade 6! I don't want to die! I want to live! Why me?"   
Takeru couldn't say anymore because the tears, which were running freely across his face, took control over him and  
he was lost in the sounds of sobs. Yamato was too shocked to do anything except for holding Takeru in his arms and let him  
cry.   
  
Later that night, his father arrived at the hospital. The tension between his parents were so tense that Yamato walked out  
on them and rode home leaving his parents shocked.   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The next day, while Yamato was in math class, he was doing some thinking about Takeru. *How can I be stuck here when my   
brother could leave this world any minute?* When the final bell rang, he rushed out of the door and rode all the way to the   
hospital. this was the first day that Yamato didn't care about what other people thank. He just wanted to get to his   
brother and comfort him.  
  
When he got to the hospital, he went to the familiar room and saw his mom sleeping on the chair. Again, the sound of the  
door woke her up. She smiled wearily at him, indicating it had been a rough night, and left the two brothers alone in peace.  
  
As Yamato watched his little brother sleep, he saw the pain Takeru was in. His face looked paler than usual and his hair was   
messed up. Takeru was moving around like he couldn't find a comfortable position. As he started to wake up, he saw pain in his  
face as he tried to smile at his older brother, he was getting worse by the hour. He looked so fragile and yet, there was  
determination in his face that said, I will beat this. I'll fight to the very end. Yamato was amazed at his determination.  
  
"Matt, I want to tell you that I love you. You are the best big brother in the world, always there to protect him, always there  
to pick me up and I want to tell you that where ever I am, I'll always be watching over you." Takeru said with tears in his eyes.  
The room was so full of emotions that Yamato finally let his emotions out and cried with his brother.  
  
Suddenly, their dad came into the room with his mother. It was such a shock to see them together that they stopped crying and  
listened to what they had to say.  
  
"We know how much spending time means to you and.." his father started,  
  
"We give Yamato permission to come here whenever he wants and.." their mother said,  
  
"And we cleared it with the nurses." their father finished  
  
They both knew what this meant. There wasn't that much time left for Takeru and every little moment counted.   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
That night, while Yamato was trying to sleep, he had the urge to go and see Takeru, it was a brotherly urge and he knew that   
Takeru. *Hang on Takeru, don't go now, wait for me!*   
  
As Yamato got there, he ran up the stairs and ran up to Takeru's room and saw him in the same kind of pain he saw him that morning.  
Suddenly, an idea hit him. *Is Takeru holding on to his life, ifor me?/i He's willing to go through all this pain just so I can  
say goodbye?* "Takeru, I want to tell you, it you are holding on to your life, you can let go now. I want to you be free, free  
of the pain that you're going through," Matt said outloud  
  
The change in Takeru physically was amazing, he stopped moving and his face, it looked like he was finally at peace. Yamato had  
never been so happy and sad at the same time. He was happy that his brother was at peace and he knew that he was watching over him   
but hewas gone, physically. No more talks on the phone. A feeling hit him. A feeling that was left untouch ever since he  
came back from the Digiworld. Guilt. Why was Takeru the one to go? Yamato would have gladly given up his life for his brother  
because he probably had a brighter future a head and .. it was a brotherly feeling. As he left the hospital room, his tears   
glissened in the moonlight.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know I'm going to get flamed for killing another character but this time I didn't kill it, cancer did so ha! I think that  
it's a bit more depressing than my other fics cuz I'm not the really happy-go-lucky person I usually am cuz it's late and I'm   
tired. I just want to add one more lil thing, please review! Please? Well, I have to add a disclaimer so Buh byie!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Takeru but I own Yamato.... Okay, I don't own anybody in this fic. *sigh* Matt is so kawaii!  
Oh yes.. this story belongs to me and that's all! Bye! 


End file.
